youtubepoopfandomcom-20200223-history
Adolf Hitler
de:Adolf Hitler Adolf Hitler, better known as Hitler, Der Führer, 'Dolfy, Poor Old Man or Master of the Pencil of Doom ' ( ) was an German general, dictator and puppy lover. Life Hitler was born in Mario's hotel on April 20, 1889. When his Brother died, he turned into a Nazi and he hated his father so badly that he even threw Paint at him!! Adolf Hitler was infected by Hermann Fegelein with the Pingas Virus. Adolf Hitler is leader of the YTP Nazis and grammar Nazis. Some say Hitler is dead. He is in Barney's Hell with Osama Bin Laden and Osama Bin Ladens son Obama Bin Laden. But his rants live on so how could this be? Hitler was forced to have a rap battle with Darth Vader in Epic Rap Battles of History while he was in Hyrule State Prison. He died when Vader cut him in half. He was sent back to Barney's hell. and there he was raped and killed by Nazi Bing Bong Likes * Super effective Lenny Face(for trolling opposing forces) * The Ultimate ass-eating Spaghetti made by Benito Mussolini * The Pencil of Doom * Being raped (only by his possessive ex Joseph Stalin) * Puppies(he has a disgusting fetish for them) * Doing the nazi salute when masturbating * Watching Mario and Luigi fuck * Shipping his own subordinates Enemies *Nazi Bing Bong *A certain Jew *Microsoft (They banned him from Xbox Live) *Jews in Europe(Except for his childhood Doctor) *Joseph Stalin *Franklin D. Roosevelt *Illuminati (his army was quickscoped the Illuminati, although he is a part of the illuminati himself) *Winston Churchill *Sans *Lex Luthor *Tyrantrum *Justin Bieber (formerly) *Inglorious Basterds Hitler (Because he thinks he's the real Hitler) *Angry German Kid (mostly) *Darth Vader *FEGELEIN! FEGELEIN! FEGELEIN! (Because of his antics) *Hermann Göring (Because of his weight problems) *Rudol von Stroheim (For attempting to assassinate Hitler, but failed) Friends *His childhood doctor. (Which was Jewish. But he was OK with that) *Joseph Stalin (ex-boyfriends) *Benito Mussolini *Hirohito *Ronald McDonald *Grimace *Chara (for committing genocide and for being in the Nazis) *Nazis *Doctor Richtofen *Beast Wars Megatron *Bonzi Buddy *Johann Schmidt (Also known as the Red Skull) *Gabe Newell *Steve Jobs *Amy Rose *Stu Pickles *Justin Bieber *Rebecca Black *Maxie *Rudol von Stroheim (betrayed/deceased) Hitler's pet Adolf Hitler owned a black raven called "Braun". He can talk, but he's equally stupid and racist like his owner. Mein Kampf Once Hitler rose to power in Germany, he put all his hypnotic energy into a brainwashing book called Mein Kampf (an evil version of The Enclosed Instruction Book) to get all Germans to hate Jews just as much as Hitler did so he could assemble an army of hapless hypnotized Germans called Nazis. Molested by a Certain Jew When Hitler was watching SNL one day, he heard a noise and came in his office and found a pair of glasses on his desk, after looking at them. Drew Pickles (who found his glasses) touched his butt and molested him. Hitler choked Drew and beat him unconscious. He then called Hyrule State Prison to arrest him, but Drew awoke and managed to escape by jumping into his Pingas Mobile. Hitler became bisexual (he afterwards dated Stalin in secret in the name of Nazi-soviet pact) after the incident and swore vengeance on all Jews. Trivia *He is one of the few people who aren't able to be an hero because he killed himself. *Hitler still lives on, in the shriveled up hearts of the Neo-Nazi. *Hitler had only one ball, he losed the other one (his right) during the WWI Quotes Category:Characters Category:Dictators Category:Deceased Category:Power Level Over 9000 Category:Real People Category:Bipolar Category:Bosses Category:Final Bosses Category:Lawful Evil Category:German Category:Freak Fortress 2 Bosses Category:Zombies Category:Liars Category:Males Category:Overly Sensitive Morons Category:Nazis Category:War criminals Category:Bronies Category:Illuminati Category:Terrorists Category:RNSH Category:Anime Category:Killers Category:Memes Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Ugly Characters Category:RISD Category:Evil Category:Politicians Category:Angry Category:Neutral Evil Category:Copyright Nazis Category:Humans Category:Villains